CAD
CAD is a fictional character, created by nixodemus1, and the main character of book 3 of TWTWE. Biography Dark Beginnings Many years before the end of the world, the United States Military contracted a scientist to create "the ultimate weapon", a ruthless killing machine that destroys anything it sees. The scientist created a near-invincible humanoid robot with incredible strength and powerful weapons systems and programmed it to be a cold and emotionless killer. He modeled the robot after his dead daughter, a mistake that would soon prove deadly. Over time the android was able to grow emotions and began to act like a real little girl, and the scientist began to think of her as his own daughter. Unfortunately, his time was up, and the military came back for their weapon. The scientist refused and tried to terminate the contract. The military would not take no for an answer, and killed the scientist. The android, having just seen her father cut down in cold blood, went into kill mode and slaughtered the entire army. The android, wanting to never kill again, locked its kill mode with its real name as the password, wiped its memory, and rebooted. New Beginnings Amongst the burning rubble and ashes, a man named Mr. Morgan happened upon the android. He took her and named her after his favorite computer program, ''AutoCAD''. ''And so CAD was born. Training Nick She is next seen years later, after the first end of the world, when Mr. Morgan and Mr. Fitz rescued Nick. Mr. Morgan's first training session for Nick was 8 minutes of of combat against CAD. He failed miserably, CAD left him in a pool of blood, and the teachers thought he was dead. He barely survived. After several months of hard training, Nick was able to hold his own against CAD for an entire 45 minutes. However, he was exhausted and probably would have been defeated after a few more minutes. After the fight, CAD revealed that she was jealous of Nick's humanity. She wants to know who her family was and where she came from. And she is saddened by the fact that most people are scared of her. Nick lifts her spirits when he tells her that she is kind, a good listener, fun to be with, and always there when he needs her. He says he's always felt like he could trust her. As a reward for successfully completing his training, Mr. Morgan gave CAD to Nick as a gift. Family Reunion Some time later, Nick and his friends meet back up at The Shop after a year of training in groups. Nick told everyone his story and about how he trained with CAD. Hostile Takeover The next day, Nick is talking to CAD, he tells her they need to prepare for the coming attack and find the lost teachers. Their conversation is interrupted, however, when The Closet appears out of nowhere. Ethan reaches to open it, but nick stops him, telling him to "Never open The Closet". Then, the sound of a bell ringing can be heard, coming out of nowhere. The sound grows louder and louder, until it becomes deafening. Nick states that someone must be jacking the comic, and CAD asks who could do that. Mr. Bowers appears and narrates the rest of the comic. The Attack What was left of the 16 Generals attacked the team, and it would have been an easy victory for the team, but Mr. Bowers turned things in his favor. The Shadow, unseen, came out of the closet and killed Ethan. Seeing one of her best friends struck down right before her eyes, Ryan was petrified. Ben, however, lost control. He went into a murderous rage and killed two of the generals, ripping out their hearts. Out of control and not knowing what he was doing, he also killed Ryan. When he regained control and realized what he had done, he was heartbroken. Nick, blinded by rage, rushed to kill Ben. Allyson, hating Ben for killing both Ryan and herself, snapped and threw Ben against the wall. With his dying breath Ben said "Thank you... and I'm sorry." Allyson had her revenge, but it felt empty. Rage, anguish, regret, sorrow, and loneliness washed over her, and she left. Nick stayed there, cradling the dead body of his sister in his arms. The others, hearing the sound of Ethan's death, sent CAD, Hayden, and Genji to go investigate. On their way, they were attacked by one of the 16 Generals. It was a quick fight, the general lost an arm, but then killed Genji. Hayden and CAD, fueled by hatred, quickly defeated him. Hayden was mourning the loss of his friend, when the general, with his dying breath, called out the name of his long lost sister. It just so happened that his sister had grown up to be a famous colonial times poet, the same one CAD was named after. CAD's kill mode was engaged and she shot and killed Hayden before he knew what was happening. The Shadow sent CAD to distract Nick, but he quickly defeated her. Right before he shot her, he promised her that he would fix everything. CAD, trusting and smiling, believes in Nick. "See you around, partner" are her last words. A New Life After Nick saved the world, CAD wakes up, and says that she is tired. She quickly realizes that androids cant be tired, so how could she be tired? She walks out of her room in confusion, and outside she meets The Maker. She calls him "Professor" and he asks her why she isn't calling him "dad", much to her confusion. He mentions that it must be because shes mad at him for not letting her go on a trip with her friends, she however, has no memory of such a thing. He tells her that her mother has breakfast ready and that it's time to eat, further confusing her because, being an android, she neither has a mother or need to eat. She goes into the bathroom and when she looks in the mirror, she realizes that she's now a human, thanks to Nick. She goes to meet the others to talk about how the reset worked. She notices that Nick is not there and asks the others where he is, they respond by asking, "Who's Nick?". Shortly after future Minori's attack, Ben finds CAD crying, when he asks whats wrong, she replied that she's useless now that she's human. She goes to her father to ask him to make her a cyborg so she can protect her friends from the coming apocalypse. He of course, refuses, and she storms off stating that she will do it herself. The Professor comes in the lab, wanting to talk about what happened, however, he finds CAD with all her limbs chopped off and her left eye gouged out. Personality Powers and Abilities: * '''Ability to Learn: '''To became as efficient as possible, she was programmed with the ability to learn. This, however, would soon be her downfall. * '''Superhuman Strength' * Expert Marksmanship * Expert Martial Artist * Lack of Emotions: '''When she was built, she was programmed to be a ruthless killing machine with no emotion. However, due to her ability to learn, she soon grew emotions. Equipment: * '''Gun Arm: '''She has a gun built into her left arm. * '''Cybernetic Eye Relationships Allies *Nick Chowa -friend *Zach -friend *Hayden -friend *Shawn -friend *Minori Osawa -friend *Keith -friend *Alex -friend *Gen -friend *Ben Hoogervorst -friend *Ethan -friend *Ryan -friend *"John" *Jen -friend *Norra *John-Alex *Fernando *Chenggian *Amandy *Jackie Chan *Unnamed School Cop *Dr. Ostrich *Mr. Morgan *Allyson -friend *Andrew *Jonathan Sherman *Ms. Allen *Mr. Fitz *Mr. Kurts *FATTA -friend Enemies *Hell-Spawn *Pizza Goo Monster *Sktcht *G *Mr. Bowers/Shadow *Fate *Mr. Apocalypse Appearances The Way The World Ends Trivia CAD was originally named after a famous colonial times war poet, then after the computer program AutoCAD. CAD is modeled after The Maker's dead daughter. Her original name will be revealed in a future update. Sources Category:TWTWE Characters